


О доверии и прочих ништяках

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, isamai



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamai/pseuds/isamai
Summary: Как научиться доверять: пособие от Клинта Бартона и Мэтта МёрдокаПримечание/Предупреждения: ООС, герои принадлежат сами себе, творят что хотят, автор только записывал, автор не виноват.





	О доверии и прочих ништяках

Хоукай никогда не подозревал, что когда-нибудь после всего с ним произошедшего он снова научится кому-то доверять. 

Как и никогда не мог представить, что влюбится в слепого адвоката, который на фрилансе подрабатывает уничтожением всякой преступной швали в маленьком районе Нью-Йорке. 

И что этот слепой адвокат влюбится в него. Не с первого взгляда, конечно.

Клинт вспомнил как сейчас: огромная благотворительная вечеринка, посвящённая то ли годовщине Битвы за Нью-Йорк, то ли дню рождения самой Пеппер Поттс. Клинт присутствовал там, поскольку он Мститель и его присутствие было де-факто аттракционом для кучи обычных людей, попавших на праздник. 

Он уже устал улыбаться и фотографироваться с благожелательными незнакомцами, когда, поворачиваясь, он задел кого-то и сразу же извинился.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил ему голос. — Я бы всё равно вас не заметил.  
Клинт обернулся на такое странное замечание.

Перед ним стоял весьма симпатичный парень в костюме в красную тонкую полоску и в бордовом галстуке, который не совсем сочетался с цветом костюма, как будто их подбирал кто-то, кто понятия не имеет...

Или не видит — понял Клинт. Взгляд его упал на трость, на которую опирался молодой человек. 

— Всё равно простите, я должен смотреть по сторонам.  
— Вы подразумеваете то, что вы должны это делать за меня? В этом зале слишком мало места, чтобы не наткнуться на кого-то другого.  
— Да, толпа тут еще та.  
— Разношёрстная.

Мимо пробегала официантка с алкоголем. Клинт взял себе бокал шампанского и спросил этого парня, имени которого он так и не узнал:

— Вы пьёте? Шампанского?  
— Да, не откажусь.

Они отпили по глотку.  
Шампанское щекотно заструилось по горлу. 

— Вы здесь по чьему приглашению? — спросил Клинта этот парень  
— Пеппер Поттс.  
— Работаете на Старка?  
— Не то чтобы на, скорее, с ним.  
— Как Мстители?  
— Можно сказать и так.

Тут до Клинта дошло, а до него некоторые вещи доходили со скрипом: в отличие от всех остальных гостей, этот парень не знал с ходу, что перед ним стоит тот самый Клинт Бартон. Он считает его всего лишь еще одним гостём вечеринки.

— Мне показалось, или в вашем голосе промелькнуло нечто...  
— Что?  
— Как будто вам несимпатичны Мстители.

«Ага, — подумал Клинт, — несимпатичны — не то слово. Они мои сослуживцы, сокомандники, и пусть они раздражают (особенно Старк и особенно Тор, когда тот тупит и вспоминает Асгард), но с ними приходится работать. Приказ есть приказ».

— А вам?  
— В Адской кухне и своих проблем хватает. Супергерои с ними не разбираются. Соответственно, мне они не интересны, если они не пытаются лезть в дела моего района.  
— Вы не любите супергероев?  
— Я им благодарен, но не более.

Сказал бы ему этот парень эти же слова, если бы знал, кто перед ним стоит?  
«Плохо так думать, — внезапно пришло к Клинту в голову, — но я рад, что этот парень не знает, кто я такой».  
Подобная честность действовала отрезвляюще.  
Как глоток свежего воздуха в душном помещении, в котором они стояли.

— Вы...  
— Что?  
— Вам не душно здесь?  
— Я думаю, тут нет золотой середины: либо ты стоишь под кондиционером и мёрзнёшь, либо изнемогаешь от духоты там, где их нет.

У этого парня определенно было ехидное чувство юмора. Кстати, он до сих пор не знал его имени. Но представляться ему не хотелось, хотелось оставить видимость того, что он обычный человек, а не Тот Самый Лучник.

— Простите, я не представился. Мэтт Мёрдок, адвокат.  
— Ээээ, Фрэнсис. Фрэнсис Смит.  
«Что я творю, — подумал Клинт. — Зачем я это сделал». В личном чарте «глупых поступков Клинта Бартона», кажется, появился новый лидер.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — произнесли они хором.  
— А как вам идея уйти отсюда? — неожиданно для себя спросил Клинт. Обычно он не задавал такой вопрос людям, с которыми только что познакомился.  
— Если честно, то идея весьма интересная, — неожиданно ответил ему Мэтт. — У вас остались какие-то обязательства? Друзья здесь?  
— Да нет, мы можем уйти. Друзья развлекутся тут и без меня. Я, кстати, знаю тут один неплохой бар неподалёку с приличным пивом. 

Клинт мысленно бил себя по лицу. Откуда он знает, можно ли доверять этому парню? Он не видел его документов, он не знал о нём ничего, он вообще видел его первый раз в своей жизни. Что он нёс? Почему он пригласил этого парня куда-то с ним пойти?  
Может еще не поздно пойти на попятную, сделать вид, что его кто-то позвал?  
Но Мэтт ответил:

— Знаете, я вовсе не против.

Так они оказались в баре. (Клинт всю дорогу незаметно проверял, нет ли за ними хвоста из преступников или папарацци.)  
Они зацепились языками: сначала за зимнюю погоду, внезапно выпавший снег, и не внезапное перед ним бессилие властей, потом за фильмы, потом за... всё, что попалось под руку.  
Клинт давно не чувствовал себя так свободно — и это было очень новое ощущение для него, чувствовать себя настолько в безопасности с едва знакомым человеком.

— Здесь хорошее пиво.  
— Не лучшее в Нью-Йорке.  
— Дай угадаю — лучшее пиво подают в Адской кухне.  
— Конечно, — невозмутимо провозгласил Мэтт, — могу тебя туда пригласить, и ты оценишь сам.

И они продолжили пить в баре в Адской кухне.  
— Меня раздражают знаешь кто? Вот эти в масках, которые вершат правосудие. А нихера: хотели бы вершить правосудие — помогали бы полиции, а ведь творят, что хотят. По-моему, как раз в вашей Кухне, один такой водится.  
— Правда?  
— Честное слово!  
— Прямо раздражают?  
— Не люблю, когда гражданские лезут не в своё дело.  
— Так Тони Старк тоже гражданский.  
— Да я и Тони Старка тоже не люблю.  
— Да кто его любит?  
— Выпьем за это! За совместную нелюбовь к Тони Старку! Теперь твоя очередь — давай, что тебя раздражает?  
— Джентрификация.  
— Это что за зверь?  
— Это когда в районе закрываются дешевые магазины, кафе и бары, а открываются пафосные заведения.  
— Надо же, ты можешь это выговорить.  
— Я, в отличие от тебя, не пил шампанского.  
— Ну ты хитрюга, Мэтт.  
— Издержки профессии.  
— А в профессии тебя что раздражает?  
— Бездействие полиции. Несправедливость. Всё такое.  
— Выпьем за то, чтобы это прекратилось?  
— Пожалуй, да!

Он посмотрел в глаза Мэтту — хотя это и не имело смысла, ему казалось, что тот всё равно это чувствует. Глаза были карие, самые обыкновенные, ничего особенного. В нём вообще не было ничего особенного. Ни суперспособностей, ни секретов, ни особого статуса.  
Просто адвокат, берущийся за любые дела, даже за самую небольшую плату.  
Просто человек.  
И этот человек ему нравился. Во всех смыслах сразу.  
Уф, ничего хорошего, на самом деле — только влюбиться ему и не хватало. Он же не подросток, чтобы втрескаться в парня с первой встречи.  
— Фрэнсис, что-то не так?  
Не подросток. Клинт, соберись в кучку. Ты просто пригласил человека выпить пива. Это не похоже на свидание. Не похоже же?  
— Да нет, всё так. Просто... У тебя такого не бывает, что просто хочется помолчать?  
— Бывает. 

Они замолчали, и это было уютно и почему-то удобно.

За первой встречей последовала вторая, третья, четвёртая. Клинт обнаружил, что никогда не смеялся громче, чем на этих встречах, никогда не чувствовал себя проще. Второе имя давало фору, ставило границы и смывало их одновременно, позволяло открыться как никогда. Второе имя скрывало его, как маска скрывает лицо на карнавале, но Клинт был честен, болезненно честен в мелочах, будто оправдывался за самую первую и главную ложь.

А еще Клинт осознавал, что вляпался по полной.  
И не то чтобы ему это не нравилось. 

Когда они вышли из бара одним вечером, на улице лил дождь, и Клинт пожалел, что именно в тот день у него не было зонта — Мэтт сказал:  
— Тут недалеко до моей квартиры. Пересидим дождь там?  
И они побежали.  
Вода бежала за ними вдогонку по асфальту, дождь догонял их и бил по спинам, когда они неслись со скоростью ветра, пытаясь обогнать ливень, не прекращавшийся ни на секунду. Когда они зашли в квартиру Мэтта, оба промокли до нитки.

— Если ты не брезгуешь, могу дать тебе футболку переодеться.  
— Ты думаешь, у нас один размер?  
— Можно попробовать.

Мэтт сбросил на пол мокрый пиджак, оставшись в мокрой, обхватывающей тело рубашке, прекрасной рубашке, открывавшей миру, что Мэтт Мёрдок сложён лучше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Он ушёл куда-то по коридору, а Клинт стал осматриваться.  
Квартира была очень милой и ничем, казалось, не выдавала, что тут живет слепой человек, хотя он понятия не имел, чем она должна отличаться от обычной квартиры. Но чем-то должна ведь? Или нет?

Мэтт вышел из комнаты с футболкой и спортивными штанами.  
— Надеюсь, тебе подойдёт, — сам он ещё оставался в мокрой рубашке, и Клинт невольно поблагодарил за это высшие силы. — Переодеться можно в ванной.  
— Спасибо.

Вещи оказались чуть-чуть маловаты, и Клинт почувствовал себя Стивом Роджерсом: тот вечно влезал в шмотки, которые были ему не по размеру — по какой причине, Клинт не знал. В любом случае, в сухих вещах было удобнее, чем в мокрых.

Он приоткрыл дверь ванной и увидел, как Мэтт Мёрдок стоит голый по пояс, с рубашкой в руках.  
Ох-ох.  
Только под одеждой он казался худощавым и беззащитным — на самом деле он оказался сложён, как боксер в легком весе, подтянут и весьма спортивен.  
Весь его торс был покрыт синяками, будто его долго не били — избивали. Издалека было сложно сказать, чем были нанесены удары, но они были серьёзными. Однако синяки не скрывали явно старых шрамов.  
Клинт задержал дыхание.  
Похоже, Мэтт Мёрдок был не так прост, как хотел казаться.  
Но как же, сука, красив.

Мэтт не мог заметить того, что за ним наблюдают, но, видимо, Клинт слишком громко скрипнул дверью, снова закрывая её. 

— Ты уже всё? — спросил он.  
— Да.  
— Как...  
— Чуть-чуть тесновато. Терпимо — дождь уже закончился?

Мэтт подошёл чуть ближе. Он даже успел застегнуть рубашку.

— Нет, только кажется стал сильнее.  
— Дрянная погода.  
— Ты на меня смотрел, — неожиданно сказал Мэтт.  
Клинт опешил.  
— Да. Случайно вышло, прости, не имею привычки пялиться...  
— Ты. На. Меня. Смотрел, — повторил Мэтт странным тоном. — Неужели я тебе так интересен?  
— Случайно же вышло.  
— Ты говоришь, как будто лжешь. Когда люди лгут, у них меняется голос, и я это слышу.  
— Лучше расскажи, кто тебя так избил.  
— Прости, но я не настолько хорошо тебя знаю.  
— Но настолько хорошо, чтобы поделиться одеждой.  
— Это мой долг как человека.  
— И католика?  
— И католика. Не уходи от темы. 

И что должен был делать Клинт? Отмалчиваться? Спешно переводить тему, сводить всё к дружеской шутке? Но это было бы нечестно, а Клинт и так ему врал. Правда о том, насколько Клинт привык к этому голосу, к этим смешливым глазам за стёклами очков, могла бы разрушить их текущие отношения, сделав их неловкими до ужаса, или могла вывести их отношения на другой уровень. Клинт решил пойти ва-банк.

— Ты мне интересен. Ты мой друг, и я чертовски беспокоюсь, кто понаставил тебе этих синяков. И всё.  
— Я упал. Неудачно.  
— Теперь лжешь ты.  
— Как ты это докажешь?  
— Я просто это знаю. Такие синяки от падений не появляются. Ты уверен, что ты ничего не сломал? Что тебе не нужна помощь?  
— У меня есть знакомая медсестра, она сказала, что всё в порядке, — отрезал Мэтт. — Не влезай, куда не надо, Фрэнсис. Прошу тебя.  
— А что тогда?  
— Это опасно.  
— И?  
— Я тоже беспокоюсь за тебя.  
Клинт вдруг понял, насколько близко они встали к друг другу.  
Мэтт, видимо, тоже это понял и попытался отойти, но Клинт ухватил его за плечо, Мэтт перехватил его руку, и от этого у Клинта замерло дыхание...  
Мэтт это видимо услышал.  
— Интересная реакция, — сказал он пониженным голосом, как будто его тоже взволновало это простое прикосновение!  
Клинт поднял руку, так что их переплетенные ладони оказались между ними.  
— Да, я реагирую так на тебя. Доволен, адвокат? Хотя ты тут действовал скорее как прокурор...  
— Я тебе нравлюсь, — непонятным тоном сказал Мэтт.  
— Да. — Клинту надоело притворяться. — Нравишься. Очень.  
Мэтт будто бы посмотрел на него, словно прикидывая что-то в уме.  
А потом одним движением притянул к себе Клинта за ворот футболки и поцеловал его.

Клинт завис на пару секунд, а потом ответил. Что ему оставалось делать?  
Целовать Мэтта было как прыгать с парашютом: вначале отчего-то было страшно, подкашивались колени, кружилась голова — а потом отпустило, и только хотелось громко кричать от счастья.

Только одно омрачало радость от поцелуя — Мэтт Мёрдок, целуя его, ощупывал его лицо, и если Клинт что-то понимал, то сейчас ему придется очень долго объясняться.  
Но «сейчас» никак не наступало, потому что Мэтт обхватил его за шею, потому что Мэтт провёл ладонями по его спине, потом сжал задницу. Клинт ответил тем же — и всё никак не мог перестать думать о том, как его видит Мэтт. Представляет ли он вообще лица? Помнит ли он, как выглядят вещи? И главное — догадался ли Мёрдок, что Фрэнсис — не Фрэнсис, а Клинт Бартон? Наверное, надо было об этом спросить.  
— Мэтт?  
— Да, Клинт? — сказал тот и хитро улыбнулся.  
Бартон завис.  
— Как? Как?  
— Мозоль от лука на руке. Запах пороха. Загадочное место работы, на котором ты поразительно много узнал о Мстителях, кроме того...  
— Что?  
— Однажды в баре у меня спросили, как давно я дружу с Клинтом Бартоном.  
— Блин.  
— Ты забываешь, что тебя могут узнать?  
— Ага. Ты на меня... не обижен?  
— Мне отчасти ясны твои мотивы, да и не та эта ложь, на которую следовало бы обижаться.  
— Я не совсем соврал, Фрэнсис — моё второе имя.  
— Да?  
— Правда-правда.  
Мэтт улыбнулся ему.

А потом они упали на диван, не прекращая целоваться, и Клинт задумался: когда приличный католик Мэтт Мёрдок так этому научился? Спрашивать об этом было явно неприлично, да и момент был неподходящий — он пытался расстегнуть тонну пуговиц на рубашке Мэтта, а тот активно мешал ему, прижимая к себе, притираясь к Клинту, но в результате рубашка была побеждена и сброшена на пол. Клинт оторвался от губ Мэтта и одним широким движением лизнул ему шею, отчего Мэтт сдавленно застонал. Весь в линиях мелких и не очень шрамов, разбросанных, как созвездия по ночному небу, со стояком в штанах, раскрасневшийся и какой-то возбуждающе открытый — ничего горячее этого Клинт не видел в своей жизни. Тогда он сделал, что ему хотелось — он стал выцеловывать эти шрамы, и судя по судорожному вздоху Мэтта, ему это тоже нравилось.  
— Заканчивай... меня... мучить. Я... уже сейчас... почти, — произнёс он, когда губы Клинта кружили около пупка.  
— Разве я тебя мучаю? — ответил Клинт, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. — Это еще не мучения.  
И спустился еще ниже.

Потом они лежали на диване, и Клинт всё-таки не выдержал:  
— Где ты так научился целоваться?  
— В колледже. А ты думал, что я не умею целоваться?  
— Если честно, то...  
— Значит, думал.  
— Ну знаешь ли, ты католик, и мало ли что...  
— Католичество — это не самое страшное, что может произойти с человеком.  
— Ну как бы мало какие у тебя загоны с религией.  
— Они тебя не касаются. Религия и мои с ней взаимоотношения — моё личное дело.  
— Ладно, как скажешь — ответил Клинт и вовлек Мэтта в ещё один поцелуй.

Разумеется, не последний.

Как ни странно, дружить с Мёрдоком и встречаться с ним оказалось достаточно похоже. Они точно так же болтали обо всём, точно так же ходили в тот бар с темнокожим барменом пить — ничего не изменилось, только добавился секс.

Клинт даже начал немного доверять Мэтту, что после Локи было особенно сложно.  
Особенно это было заметно в сексе, где он должен был контролировать всё, поэтому их секс больше напоминал борьбу, каждый хотел, чтобы сдался другой. Мэтт сдавался чаще. 

Однажды вечером он сказал:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился. Отпустил себя.  
— Сказал человек с манией контроля. Ты же сам терпеть не можешь, когда всё не по-твоему. А я и так расслаблен.  
— Поверь мне, нет. Я наощупь чувствую, как ты всё время ждёшь подвоха.  
— Прости, такая уж у меня жизнь.  
— ...Давай завяжем тебе глаза.  
— ...  
— Я серьёзно. И выключим твой аппарат.

Клинт поперхнулся. 

— ...Ты охренел, — сказал он Мэтту.  
— Почему? Ты боишься? Трусишь?  
— А вот не надо брать меня на слабо. Ты просто не понимаешь, какого это — быть без слуха. Мир не тускнеет, он просто теряет смысл. Чувствуешь себя отстающим.  
— Напоминаю, что ты говоришь со слепым человеком.  
— Слепота и глухота — это разные вещи, — отрезал Клинт.  
— Ты просто боишься оказаться в моих руках.  
— Знаю я, на что твои руки способны.  
— И чего тогда боишься?  
«Локи, я боюсь, что это повторится, — подумал Клинт, — я боюсь этого ощущения, что я не буду принадлежать себе, и я не хочу быть игрушкой в чьих-то руках. Даже если это будет человек, которого я люблю».  
— Я не боюсь. Я просто так не хочу, понимаешь?  
— Хорошо-хорошо. Я понял, — сказал Мэтт и поднял руки вверх, будто сдаваясь.

Со временем Клинт понял, что основной стратегией поведения Мёрдока была поговорка «не мытьём, так катаньем». Он не давил, нет. Просто каждый раз, перед сексом он говорил:  
— Если ты захочешь завязать глаза...  
И Клинт каждый раз говорил нет.  
И каждый раз сильнее задумывался, почему ему так страшно довериться своему парню.  
Ну кто может ворваться в квартиру Мэтта Мёрдока? Посреди ночи? Кому мог помешать адвокат в Адской кухне? И что плохого может сделать ему Мэтт? Мёрдок ему доверял полностью, почему Клинт не может ответить ему тем же? Мэтт — не Локи, он не будет делать ему больно и превращать его в не-себя, Мэтт — хороший парень, только как убедить в этом себя, чтобы ладони немедленно не начинали потеть только при мысли о том, чтобы оказаться в полной зависимости от Мэтта? 

Клинту было очень страшно, но он знал, что единственный способ избавиться от страха — это посмотреть этому страху в глаза и пойти ему навстречу.

Поэтому однажды он решил рискнуть и согласиться на этот эксперимент в постели.

Сначала Мэтт завязал ему глаза.  
Потом Клинт аккуратно и сам — не настолько он доверял Мэтту — снял свой слуховой аппарат и остался в тёмной тишине.  
С помощью Мэтта он лёг на кровать, а потом вдруг остался один.  
Тишина пронизывала насквозь всё, как промозглый ветер с Гудзона, она была всем и ничем. Клинту показалось, что она берёт его в плен.  
Он будто бы тонул во всепоглощающем молчании мира вокруг.  
Ему стало жутко.  
Он запаниковал.  
А потом он почувствовал прикосновение ко лбу — и оно было лучом света, первым утренним звуком после пробуждения.  
Мэтт обнял ладонями его лицо и поцеловал.  
Казалось бы, обычный поцелуй, но в темноте это ощущалось совершенно иначе. Ярче. Громче. Полнее.  
Они целовались, и Мэтт запустил руки ему в волосы, растрепывая их, как ветер расчесывает камыши, заставляя их звучать лучше любой флейты. Клинт не слышал себя, не слышал, как он застонал от этого прикосновения, чувствуя себя рыбой под водой, но он знал, что его слышит Мэтт, и этого было достаточно.  
У Мэтта были руки музыканта, они порхали по телу Клинта, как по клавишам рояля, и он пел, стонал в этой темноте, когда Мэтт касался его лица, линии челюсти, когда он касался напряженного горла...  
Мёрдок дотронулся до его ключиц, и когда он медленно провел по коже вниз, Клинт в ответ выгнулся тетивой лука, весь напряженный от восторга, уже готовый послушно сорваться в любой момент. Мэтт задумчиво провёл ладонями по его ребрам, перебирая их, как струны, пальцами, задержался там, где стучало, как барабан, сердце Клинта.  
«Ты не один, — говорили эти прикосновения. — Я держу тебя».  
Когда Мэтт спустился ниже и коснулся его губами и языком, мир под сомкнутыми веками расцветился белым и золотым. А Клинту уже было мало, ему нужно было больше, больше Мэтта, и он пытался сказать ему об этом, но не знал сам, выходило ли у него. Наверное, он уже посадил голос, потому что его горло болело, наверное, он только мог хрипеть одно лишь имя, вместо всех остальных слов, которые он забыл.  
«Спасибо» — «Мэтт».  
«Я тебе доверяю» — «Мэтт».  
«Я — твой» — «Мэтт».  
«Я люблю тебя» — «Мэтт».  
Боль была внезапной, она вспыхнула под веками оранжевыми предупредительными огнями, и Клинт задохнулся и захлебнулся стоном, поняв, что Мэтт... готовит его под себя. Это возбуждало так, как ничто и никогда в жизни.  
«Мэтт» — выдохнул он, запрокидывая голову.  
«Давай, я готов».  
Первое движение было осторожным. И это было почти смешно. Мэтт, изрезанный шрамами вдоль и поперек, как и сам Клинт (Бартон помнил каждый шрам, мог бы нарисовать их карту по памяти), — Мэтт боялся сделать ему больно.  
Клинт только мог податься навстречу, и громко (он надеялся, что именно так), сказать: «Не тяни, давваааай-ахх»  
В ответ на его бедра легли теплые руки, притянули к себе. Мэтт вошел одним тягуче-медленным, выбивающим стон движением.  
Клинт никогда не чувствовал себя более, более... живым, чем сейчас.  
Тёмная тишина больше не была страшна.  
Довериться кому-то близкому не казалось больше кошмаром.

 

С Ночной Медсестрой Клинт познакомился благодаря слухам, ходившим по Нью-Йорку. Говорили, что это самый рассерженный человек в Нью-Йорке, потому что она лечит всех этих самозванных Защитников. А потом его послали её допросить, а она, долго не думая, послала его ко всем чертям и потребовала не мешать ей жить и работать. 

Сорвиголову же он увидел в бою с непонятной очередной шайкой.  
На самом деле, его позвали на всякий случай, в расчёте на то что, только увидев чувака из Мстителей со стрелами, плохие парни в ужасе разбегутся, роняя оружие.  
Ага.  
Он увидел Сорвиголову со спины — и как тот грациозно дрался, надо было отдать ему должное: он порхал между всеми участниками драки, сталкивая их, нанося им легкие удары, больше выматывая их, чем себя. Ему доставалось тоже, и довольно сильно, но, похоже, парень не привык сдаваться.  
Какая-то мысль мелькнула на задворках мозга Клинта, Сорвиголова будто напомнил ему о чём-то, но полиция объявила наступление в двух направлениях: первое было на банду, а вторым был сам Сорвиголова, которого полиция давно хотела поймать.  
Тот стал уходить по крышам, и Клинт сказал по радиосвязи:  
«Я за ним. Занимайтесь бандой, отбой,» — и погнался за этим Дьяволом во плоти.  
Дьявол, надо сказать, был быстрым и отлично знал закоулки Адской кухни. Было ощущение, что он идёт вслепую, поворачивая по памяти, прыгая с крыши на крышу, уходя в подворотни, и Клинт еле мог за ним угнаться.  
А потом выяснилось, что крыша дома закончилась раньше, чем думал Сорвиголова, и тот прыгнул вниз, прямо в мусорный бак — Клинт же побежал по лестнице, уверенный, что догнал этого парня, потому что люди (если они не суперсолдаты) не могут приземляться без последствий с такой высоты, но внизу его ждал сюрприз.  
Сорвиголовы в баке не было.  
Чёрт бы его побрал.  
Клинт отчитался по связи о том, что объект ушёл (как только, непонятно), съездил к себе, переоделся и поехал к Мэтту. Вчера тот вручил ему запасные ключи — и Клинт собирался успеть прийти к Мэтту до того, как тот вернётся — вчера он обронил, что собирается задержаться на работе.  
В квартире никого не было. Клинт двинулся было к ванной, на ходу сбрасывая мокрую от пота одежду, но остановился. На лестничной клетке зазвучали голоса, брякнули у самой двери ключи.  
Мэтт пришел не один, и второй голос был явно женским.  
Вот это сюрприз. Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, Клинт осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь ванной, зашарил в шкафу в поисках полотенца, которым можно обернуться.

— Мёрдок! Мёрдок! Не вздумай тут отключаться мне! Иди, иди, инвалид-камикадзе, диван уже близко, ты сможешь лечь, и я смогу тебя полечить.  
— Я... Не... Могу...  
— Можешь!  
Раздался звук падения на диван, а потом Мэтт застонал.  
«Что произошло, чёрт подери,» — подумал Клинт, а потом понял, что он узнал и женский голос тоже — это была Клэр Темпл, собственной персоной. Что она тут делает? И при чём тут Мёрдок?  
— Не отрубайся, — сказала она тем временем. — Ты меня слышишь, не притворяйся. Давай поворачивайся. Ты знаешь, что тебе опять повезло? Нормальные люди при таком падении ноги ломают, между прочим, или руки, или позвоночник.  
— Что-то с рёбрами...  
— Нет, Мэтт, что-то у тебя с головой, как и у всей вашей компании. Знали бы вы, как вы меня задолбали!  
— Клэр...  
— Потерпи, я знаю, что больно.  
— Там был он...  
— Кто? Ох, только не говори, что это был твой загадочный бойфренд и что он мафиози. Интересные у вас ролевые игры, ребята.  
— Нет, он из Мстителей.  
— Бля.  
— Я встречаюсь с Клинтом Бартоном.  
Послышался достаточно громкий хлопок, но глухой, будто кто-то с размаху врезал себе по лбу.  
— Твою мать, только не говори мне, что из-за него ты упал.  
— Не совсем. 

«Нет, из-за меня. Я чуть не убил своего парня,» — холодея, в ванной думал Клинт Бартон, лихорадочно перебирая варианты, что ему делать.  
С одной стороны, он был зол. Гражданские люди, лезшие творить правосудие его раздражали. А Мэтт был одним из них. Более того, одним из первых «местных героев», ставшим известным.  
С другой стороны, ему было страшно. Страшно за Мэтта до усрачки. Он же будет в порядке, верно? Верно?  
Клинт планировал спокойно просидеть в ванной ещё достаточно долго, пока Клэр не уйдет, и поговорить с Мёрдоком наедине. 

Но тут Мэтт сказал:  
— Тут... небезопасно. В ванной... кто-то...  
Что ему оставалось делать? Только выйти из ванной. 

— Опа, — сказала Клэр Темпл, которая сжимала в руке скальпель, и повернулась к Мэтту, но тот ей не ответил. — Бля. Ты — помоги мне его посадить. Так. Потом видишь тот шкафчик — достань оттуда обезболивающее. Что стоишь?  
— Уже не стою.  
Клинт кинулся помогать.  
После того, как в Мэтта запихнули обезболивающее и замотали ребра, Клинт сел рядом с ним, в растерянности после бурной деятельности, и стал, не задумываясь, гладить его по голове.  
Злость куда-то пропала, осталось только усталость.  
И этот человек ему говорил о доверии.

— У вас хоть всё серьёзно?  
— Мы об этом не думали, — мгновенно ответил Клинт.  
— А если подумать?

А если подумать, то разве они могли представить будущее?  
Он не мог представить их двоих официальной парой. С общими друзьями, с общей квартирой, с совместным бытом, в конце концов. Он даже не задумывался об этом, из-за невозможности. Но Клэр заставила его подумать об этом, и теперь ему было жаль этого неслучившегося.

Он обязательно поговорит об этом с Мэттом.  
Обязательно.

Мёрдок вскоре очнулся.  
— Лежать! — скомандовал Клинт. — Клэр сказала, что сегодня тебе хорошо было бы попасть к нормальному врачу. Перелом ребер — это серьёзно. Я вызову врачей, она оставила номер не очень дорогой клиники...  
— Мне надо встать. Мне нужно...  
— Шшшш, — Клинт коснулся его губ, после этого надавил на плечи. — Я здесь, я никуда не уйду. Лежи.  
— Ты не понимаешь.  
— Что я не понимаю? Чувство долга не понимаю? Твое стремление к справедливости?Я не понимаю одного — какого хрена ты так...  
— Что? Я не делаю ничего плохого, я делаю правильные вещи.  
— Нихрена не правильным способом! Ты же юрист, ты знаешь как надо действовать!  
— Я юрист, и я знаю, что система сломана. У нас на улицах стреляют не в тех людей. У нас перегружены тюрьмы. У нас судят невиновных людей и оставляют на свободе преступников. Я не могу оставаться в стороне, понимаешь?  
— Ты подвергаешь себя опасности, идиот! Не-о-прав-да-нной!  
— Сказал Клинт Бартон, который сражался с читаури стрелами.  
— ...И ты врал мне!  
— Напомнить тебе с чьей лжи началось наше знакомство? Фрэнсис?  
— Как ты можешь быть таким, таким, таким... мудаком?  
— Профессиональная деформация, — хмыкнул Мэтт, попытался потянуться и вдруг застонал от боли.  
Клинт всполошился.  
— Подожди, я сейчас принесу таблетку, — он метнулся к шкафчику на кухне, достал блистер с заготовленными таблетками, налил в кружку воды и принес Мэтту.  
— Я умею терпеть боль, — пожаловался в потолок Мёрдок.  
— Не ворчи, а пей.  
— Если я выпью, то я засну.  
— Ну и спи тогда. Я побуду здесь.  
— Как быстро у тебя меняется настроение...  
Клинт подумал: и правда. Казалось бы, только что он был готов убить Мэтта за его идиотизм, а сейчас... Он почти не чувствовал злости, ярости и гнева, точнее, он чувствовал, но причиной его эмоциям было беспокойство за Мэтта. И всё.  
Как всё иногда оказывается просто  
— Я люблю тебя, придурок, — сказал он просто Мёрдоку.

«И что важнее, я тебе всё равно доверяю, несмотря на твою ложь, на твою вторую жизнь, которую ты от меня скрывал, и я даже понимаю, почему ты от меня её скрывал. Боялся, наверное, разрушить наши отношения, да? Так я тоже боюсь, что в один ужасный день всё возьмёт и рухнет. Доверие — это загадочная птица, знаешь: видимо, у неё есть запас прочности — и то, что есть между нами, пока выдерживает те испытания, которые мы устраиваем. Я тебе по-прежнему доверяю, хотя ты ещё тот ебанавт. Но ничего: я сам не лучше», — подумал Клинт, набирая номер, который оставила Клэр.

Жизнь продолжалась.


End file.
